Would You Think Of Me?
by Kyrene once Blood Roses
Summary: MalikRyou, Ryou asks Malik a question which leads to other things.


A/N: I'm bored and I'm in pain…What better time to write…something?

Disclaimer: Whatever this fic turns out to be about…I probably don't own it.

Notes: I wanted to write this…It's a one-shot and I think their may be OOC…But that might be because the characters are happy for most of it.

Malik and Ryou sat side by side on Ryou's couch. They were watching some movie. Malik wasn't really paying attention; it was pretty stupid as far as he could tell. Ryou seemed to really like it so he ignored the urge to voice his opinion. 

"Hey Malik?" 

Malik turned his attention towards his white haired friend making sure he had actually heard something. Ryou was so soft spoken sometimes it was hard to know if it was him or the wind or something. "Yea?"

Ryou's face turned a bright red, yet he didn't turn. He kept his face on the TV too embarrassed to look at Malik. "…How…um…Well…" Ryou's head dropped towards the floor and he began to fidget with his hands, the movie forgotten. 

"…Well?"

"How far have you…you know…" Ryou turned towards Malik hoping the blonde got the idea. But to his disappointment Malik looked really confused. Ryou sighed than turned so he was completely looking at Malik. "Have you ever…Like…How FAR……" He began to move his hands as if they could help him say what he wanted to say. "YOU KNOW!"

Malik had been moving his hands along with Ryou's with the same confused look on his face. He shook his head at Ryou's statement, annoyed at this point. "No, I REALLY don't."

Ryou got an annoyed look before turning to face the TV again. "Forget it."

Malik stayed in the position he was in staring at the side of Ryou's head. '…What just happened here?' Ryou was still beat red and it seemed as though he regretted ever saying anything. Because of this Malik moved back into the position he was in before, not wanted to embarrass Ryou anymore, yet still silently contemplating the little 'conversation' in his head. 

"OH! You wanna know if I've ever had sex." 

Ryou turned his head towards Malik and blinked slowly. 'Well that was blunt.' He moved so he was looking at Malik completely again and nodded slowly. 

"That's all?" The Egyptian smiled at his friend. "That's not really something to get so embarrassed over."

"Well………Have you?" 

"Yea." Malik nodded casually. The two went back to the way they were sitting. It was a few moments before Malik spoke up. "Have you?" 

The younger head quickly turned toward the older, eyes wide. His face turned an even deeper red it seemed before he shook he head. Malik chuckled at his friend's embarrassment before another question came to mind. "Ryou, how far HAVE you gotten?"

Ryou looked away and began to fidget with his hands.

"Well…I'm guessing that anything that involves the neck down is probably out of the question." Malik stopped and watched Ryou realization hitting him. "Ryou, have you ever kissed someone?"

Malik's eyes widened when Ryou shook his head again. He was finding this incredibly hard to believe. He wasn't going to lie; Ryou was an incredibly beautiful creature. The fact that Ryou's had practically no physical contact with someone in THAT way was shocking. 

Malik was almost surprised to think that Bakura never tried anything…Of course, if he had he would've ripped a certain piece of anatomy off of the tomb robbers body along with anyone else that tried to get their hands on Ryou…But that's just now, after Malik came along. He figured Ryou at LEAST had ONE girlfriend before that. 

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Malik asked beginning to get curious. He didn't think any 16 year old boy that looked like Ryou could NOT have a girlfriend (or boyfriend). Wouldn't they just swarm towards him? Ryou's eyes left Malik's as he shook his head again. "Ryou, are you telling me no girl has ever asked you out?"

Ryou opened his mouth before closing it again. He began to think how he could word what he was about to say. "Well yea, they've asked but………Girls aren't really………" He kept the end in the air praying that Malik caught on this time.

"Ah, they don't do it for you?" Malik said, once again very casually. Ryou sighed, sometimes Malik's easiness in saying these things got on his nerves…Other times it was somewhat comforting. Ryou smiled to himself; sometimes it's nice to have a friend that's so comfortable with you. The pale teen nodded at the statement still happy Malik didn't seem uncomfortable at all. 

Well, that basically explained most of it. Although Malik had doubts most of Ryou's friends were as straight as they pretend…they were just idiots anyway. Anyone who didn't notice Ryou was an idiot. 

"Malik?" 

"Yea."

"What's it like?" 

Malik gave Ryou a confused look at the question. "What's what like?" When Ryou began to make the gestures again Malik got the idea. "Oh…Well…I'm not really sure how to explain it." Malik admitted. Sure he'd had sex before, a few times actually. When you think of all the places he'd been plus his looks it would be hard to believe if he said he was a virgin. "Sometimes it depends on the other person…Although it's almost always very nice."

He smiled at his friend as if it was some sort of joke. When Ryou gave the smile a confused look Malik just chuckled. "Let's just leave it too; sex isn't really something you can explain."

That didn't seem to be enough for Ryou. "But…how does it depend on the other person?"

Malik sighed, he had no idea. It just seemed like something to say so he said it. "I don't know, sometimes whether it's more pleasurable or not depends on certain things about the other person. Well…Actually, it probably has more to do with you and what you're into." 

Ryou nodded although it didn't really explain much. Actually, he was trying to bring up a certain question without it sounding like it came out of no where. He sighed deciding that was the closest he was going to get to 'in subject'. "Well…How was it with Bakura?"

"Well Bakura, he……" Malik stopped himself short when it dawned on him who he was talking too. He became quiet when Ryou lowered his head, bangs covering his eyes. The Egyptian didn't know why, but talking to Ryou about his sex life which did involve the boy's yami just didn't seem right. 

They sat there silent for a few minutes before Ryou looked up, a sad smile on his face. "I figured something was going on between you two." He said softly trying to keep his voice from shaking. His friend just nodded.

"…Yea. But I doubt it's what you're thinking of." The younger gave Malik a confused look. "We're not really together or anything…We just kind of hook up once in a while." Malik wasn't sure if he was making the situation better or worse. He also didn't know why he felt the need to explain himself. Why should Ryou care? He and his yami were never very close and Malik was…Well Malik was…

"So…Is a kiss as unexplainable?" Ryou said in a whisper. He didn't want to think about Malik and Bakura. The thought of the two together just didn't bode well with his stomach. Bakura was…was Bakura. And Malik…Ryou sighed. Malik shouldn't be in a relationship where you just 'hook up' once in a while. What Malik needed was someone to love him. Someone to take care of him. Someone to show him the world really isn't as bad as he thinks. Someone to show him how to forgive. Someone like…

Ryou's thoughts were interrupted by a hand grabbing his chin and bringing it towards Malik's. Brown eyes widened as he saw Malik coming forward, brushing his lips against Ryou's. To say the least the younger boy was shocked. Yet slowly he began to relax and shut his eyes when Malik moved to deepen the kiss. 

As much as Malik wanted to keep going he decided against it and pulled away. He didn't want to start any trouble with his best friend…or his best friend's yami for that fact. Actually, Malik wasn't even sure why he kissed the boy. It just seemed like the right thing to do at the time…Thus having nothing to do with the fact that he found the other extremely attractive. Nope, he just wanted to show his friend what it felt like, that's all. 

Ryou sat there, eyes still closed, wishing the lips would return. Who could blame him? It's not every day a dream like that comes true. He'd always wished that his first kiss (or at least A kiss) would be from Malik. A boy he'd had a crush on for a VERY long time. 

"You tell me."

The white haired boy finally came back to reality at the sound of Malik's voice. Slowly opening his eyes he saw Malik smirking at him. "What?"

The blonde chuckled, his smirk growing bigger. "You tell me. What's a kiss like Ryou?" 

Ryou opened his mouth, than closed it. He began to think of a way to explain, but it seemed hopeless. "It's………Well………" He smiled softly at the teen still smirking across from him. "It's nice." 

Malik chuckled at that. "If you thought that was nice wait until you finally get into the more physical activities." Malik noticed Ryou's eyes widen, his face turning into an incredibly red color. When the blonde figured out what Ryou was thinking his eyes widened. "Oh, no, I didn't mean…I mean…You're on your own with that one."

Ryou laughed softly and nodded. The two sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Neither really knowing what to say. Neither knowing why. Well…Malik didn't. He thought of the kiss, the conversation, just something between friends. His friend was curious about sex so he tried to tell him, his friend wanted to know what a kiss was like so he showed him. He didn't know why it seemed to be bigger than it was. It was nothing more…right?

Malik shook his head at the thought, of course it was nothing. Ryou was so quiet, so innocent………he doubted anything else even passed through Ryou's mind. The boy needed a friend, not another psychopath to corrupt him anymore than he may have already been. Yet……Malik couldn't deny the attraction he felt towards the other, thus making him a bit uncomfortable in staying here.

Ryou was deep in his own thoughts when his friend stood up abruptly. Blinking slowly he watched his friend as he walked towards the door. "Damn, Ryou I just remembered. I promised Isis I'd be home tonight."

Malik didn't give Ryou more of an explanation and Ryou didn't ask for one. He trusted his friend; it was also just in the boy's nature not to argue. If Malik said he needed to go home, than he needed to go home. Although the boy DID have a strange feeling it had something to do with the events that just happened.

The two walked out of the house, Ryou staying on the stoop while Malik walked to his motorcycle in front. "I'll see you later Ry." Malik was about to get on his bike and go home when a soft protest stopped him.

"Malik, wait a second." Ryou watched as Malik turned around signaling for him to go on. "If……If you and Bakura weren't………Whatever you are, and if maybe things ended up a little differently or something………Would…………Would you think of me?"

Brown eyes met lavender waiting anxiously for an answer. The answer he preyed he would get………One that never came.

"Well Ryou you ARE my best friend, you do cross my mind once in a while." Malik said with a smile. Although, he didn't know why he said it in the first place. The fact that Ryou was actually asking if Malik would think of him in THAT way was a surprise on its own…But...It was also a bit of a relief. But the answer just came and the dark teen wasn't about to change it.

Ryou's face fell completely as he nodded and smiled softly to his friend. He nodded a good-bye before walking back into the house, trying to hold in his tears before running to his room. 

Malik on the other hand leaned heavily on his bike. "Yes Ryou, I do think of you. I think of you more than I think I should." He sighed before climbing on his bike and heading for home.

A/N: THE END! Yea, that was my one-shot. As in, there is no more. I'm gonna be honest and say this actually came from most of the Spyder fics I've read (GO READ HER! NOW!!). Although I'm DEFININTLY not as good of a writer as her………I had to get this out of my system. Please! REVIEW! 

Wait, one more thing, if you think this is unrealistic or anything (with the question), just think about it. Ryou is 16, it's natural for him to be curious as to what something like that feels like (trust me, I know). 


End file.
